O My Gosh! I Got Sucked Into My Brain Again!!!
by Vulpix of the Looney Bin
Summary: This is another wacko adventure in my brain that involves Plastic Rubber daisys, and...living dead Tracys?


  
  
Hi people! This is yet another wacko psycho adventure in  
my brain. I hope people review this one more...Tony is a Ninetails,  
Sophie is a Vulpix, Mike is a Persian, and Evander is a Raichu.  
WARNING: THIS FIC IS PURE INSANITY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
  
Today, V7, Tony, Evander, Sophie, and Mike are sitting  
around in a poke'mon center, because it's pouring rain outside.  
  
Mike: This is SO BORING!!!  
  
Tony: This is the twenty-third time I've counted the celing tiles...  
there are 129 tiles... better start again 1, 2, 3, 4,....  
  
Evander: Snore...snore... What what!!! No officer I swear!  
I didn't know I was under age....  
  
Sophie: Have the beer dream agian?  
  
Evander: Nope, strip club.  
  
Mike: Evander, how could you find that entertaining? Poke'mon  
don't wear clothes.  
  
Evander: What dose that have to do with anything?  
  
Mike: You're clueless...  
  
Evander: What?!   
  
Sophie: I NEED to GO somwhere!!!  
  
V7: Well, we could always go where we did last time.  
  
Tony: Not the brain!!!!  
  
But alas, it was to late. By the misterious magic of  
fanfiction, they all once again apeared in V7's brain.  
  
Evander: OOOOOOO!!!! A SPARKLY THING!!!  
  
V7: NO EVANDER!!! DON'T TOU....ZAP!  
  
Evander: Look at all the pretty birdies...  
  
V7: Iv'e told you thousands of times! DON'T TOUCH THE SPARKLY THINGS!!!  
  
  
Evander: I can't help it! their so pretty!  
  
V7: Okay people, into the golfcart.  
  
Tony: My, what a lovely shade of pink...  
  
All hop in the golfcart and drive around my brain for a   
while, and then come upon a disturbing sene...  
  
Sophie: Ewwww... what section is this?  
  
V7: 'Dead Tracy' section.  
  
Mike: There must be thousands of them!  
  
V7: Every time I kill Tracy, in a fic, in my dreams, or even  
when I'm spacing out in math class, all the dead ones go here.  
  
Tony: It really stinks in here...  
  
V7: Let us move on shall we?  
  
Well, they wander around aimlessly for a few hours.   
Then they sight a familier face...  
  
Brock: Where in the heck am I?  
  
V7: In my brain, didn't you read the title?  
  
Brock: (pulls out his script) Okay, I get it now, umm could you  
direct me to the 'Hot Girls' section?  
  
V7: Umm... I don't think I have one of those.  
  
Brock: Dang...  
  
Tony: you better stick with us, It's scary out there!  
  
V7: Hey! I know! We can go to my writing section and think   
Brock up a girlfriend.  
  
Tony: Ahhh!!! Not the writing section!!!  
  
They all appear in a a pink room full of purple   
monkeys, inflatable furniture, and plastic rubber daisys.   
V7 sits down at a big yellow computer.  
  
V7: Hair color?  
  
Brock: Hmm... I like red.  
  
V7: Red... gocha, eyes?  
  
Brock: Green is nice.  
  
V7: Okay, here is the girl of your dreams!!! (opens curtan)  
  
Sophie: Tada!!!  
  
Brock: Ummm why is a vulpix my girlfriend?  
  
V7: You probly should have specified spicies...  
  
James: V7!!!!!!!!! (trips and falls) Owchies!!!  
  
V7: What James?!  
  
James: The Tracys in the Dead Tracy section came back to   
life!!! (Runs around in a circle screaming like a schoolgirl,   
but is mercifully knocked out by a wooden mallet which apears out  
of nowhere)  
  
Everyone gets into the pink golfcart, and drives back to   
the Dead Tracy section. All of the dead Tracys are now alive agian,  
Making them living-dead Tracys.  
  
Living-dead Tracy: HAHAHAHAH!!! The Tracys will now take their   
revenge on the evil V7!!!  
  
V7 whips out her Trusty-Rusty-Chainsaw, Giving James a   
crowbar, and Brock a bloody bucher knife. V7 luges into a group   
of Tracys, ripping them in half with the chainsaw's whirling blades.   
But to her horror, the halves grow new limbs and become two Tracys.  
James was not fairing much better with the crobar, which did   
nothing against the evil Tracys. Brock, on the other hand,   
only had to touch the Tracys and they disapeared.  
  
V7: That's It!!!   
  
Suddenly, billions of Brocks fill the room whiping   
out all the Tracys.  
  
V7: Ya hahahahahaha!!! We did it!!!  
  
V7, James, and the army of Brocks all do the mocarana,  
while a group of men in white coats holding big nets and   
strait-jackets ran up, and took V7 to the looney bin!   
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
THE END!!!! 


End file.
